


I'm Serious

by butterfly_with_wings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrian Bell, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Good Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Slow Burn, he's an original character, lily and james are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings
Summary: Sirius gets out of jail only to be greated by a werewolf and a baby.My version of how Remus and Sirius would get thier shit together and realise that they like each other. They also rase Harry.





	I'm Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend wrote this for fun, and we are by no means good writers.
> 
> My friend Thea uploaded it on wattpad as Thea The Writer.
> 
> There are mentionings of child abuse and death.

Sirius woke up on the stone cold floor. His head was throbbing, and he didn’t know if his feelings didn’t work or if he was just drugged. He looked around, a little disorientated. He could not remember why he was on the floor. There was no light in the room, other than what came through the small window far up the wall. He sat up, against the brick wall and tried to remember.

**9 months ago**

“I can’t believe my little boy is one already.” Lily couldn’t stop a tear from escaping her eye.“I can’t believe my godson is already one year old.” Sirius said as he lifted the boy up, and swung him around in the air.

The air was filled with a thick smoke, as Lily was baking for the six of them, herself, James, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

“Can you take Harry for a moment. I’ll go out and see how James are doing with the food.” Lily disappeared into the kitchen, and Sirius took Harry over in the old brown leather couch, which was overflowing with red and gold blankets and rugs. Sirius sat down in the couch with Harry in his lap, enjoying the moment, in front of the empty fireplace.

“Do you know how old you are today Harry? Do you?” Harry’s green eyes looked up at him with no expression. “You are one year old. One.” Sirius said, as he held one finger up to illustrate. He tried again. “How old are you Harry?” “One.” Harry said with a big grin on his face, eyes glittering. Sirius stared wide eyed at him. Had he head wrong? “How old are you today?” He asked again. “One.” Harry said with the same grin on his face.

“What did you do to him?” Someone said alarming, and snatched Harry out of Sirius’s grasp. Sirius turned around to see Remus examining Harry like a doctor. “Hey, look who’s here. It’s uncle Moony.” Sirius said loud, loud enough for Lily and James to hear it. Remus was now holding Harry properly, and Harry was smiling. “Mooh.” He said and placed both hands on each of Remus’s cheeks. “That’s right Harry. Uncle Moony. Say that again. Lily! Prongs! You need to hear this.” Remus called out to them. Lily and James came out from the kitchen, white in their faces from flour. “What is it Remus? Did you find something interesting in one of your books again?” Lily asked jokingly. Remus squinted his brows. “No. Not this time. But hear this.” He looked down at Harry and got him to sit better in his arms. “Uncle Moony.” He said with a smile on his face. His smile affected Harry, and he said “Mooh.” James smiled widely. “That’s my son.” Lily lifted an eyebrow at James. She turned to Harry insted. “Sweety, that’s the cow. What do you call Uncle Moony?” “Mooh.” He said again. “That’s how he says Moony.” Remus smiled proudly. “I taught him how old he is.” Sirius interrupted. “Sure you did hun.” Lily said, only half listening, as she took Harry into her arms and praised him like a God. Sirius scoffed and turned around in the couch. James came up from behind him and muffled his hair. “I believe you Pads.” Sirius got a slight smile on his lips. “You always do mate.”

******

Sirius was sitting at the Potters kitchen table, drinking a cheap muggle bear and generally just enjoying the silence that had fallen over the house. Lily and James had taken Harry with them for a stroll around the area, leaving the house to Moony, Wormtail and himself. Life was good now. He looked out the window, thinking. He heard glass being placed on the wooden table, and he looked up to see Remus. Seeing Remus placing two glasses of some alcohol beverage in front of him. “Hey Padfoot. What are you doing?” Sirius shrugged. “Just thinking.” Remus sat down on the chair opposite Sirius. “Who are you, and what have you done with Sirius?” Remus asked jokingly. Sirius chuckled lightly. “Very fun Moony.” “No seriously, what are you thinking?” Remus asked a little more concerned. “Harry just turned one, Remus, and seeing Lily and James so happy together makes me feel kinda lonely.” He paused. “Will I ever find someone to settle down with? Or am i forever doomed to be a bachelor?” Remus placed his hand on top of Sirius. He smiled. “You’ll find someone. I mean, look at you. No woman or man can deny how handsome you are.” Sirius laughed at that, even though James and his family had practically adopted him, Remus had always made him feel something for the werewolf. “Thanks Moony, I appreciate you believe in my love life.” They could hear the sound of the front door close gently, and two pairs of footsteps walking silently through the living room. “Hey Pete.” They could hear Lilly whisper to Peter, as she came into the kitchen to sit beside Remus. She rubbed her eye sleepely. “James is putting Harry to bed. He fell asleep in his arms on the way home.” Remus rubbed her on her back. “You need to get some sleep too, Lily. You have exhausted yourself in so many days up to Harry's birthday.” Sirius nodded in agreement. “He’s right Lils. You have been on the go for over a week. It’s not healthy.” Sirius said concerned, while Lily rubbed her nose back with her thumb and index finger. “Look.” Remus began. “We’ll take Harry in the morning, and babysit him the whole day so you and Prongs can get some time for yourself.” He smiled. Sirius’s face lit up in one big smile. “Brilliant Moony. Simply brilliant.” Lily smiled slightly. “Thanks. But remember not to be too obvious with him. People will know he’s our child, and then they’ll come after you and torture you..” Lily’s face got darker, almost for every word. “Don’t worry Lily. We know what we are doing.” Sirius said reinsuring. “Remus will be there too, so nothing can go wrong.” He spread out his arm in excitement. Lily looked back and forth at Sirius and Remus. “He’s got a hold on something.” Remus said smiling. She sighted. “I know Remus, but he’s my baby boy. I need to protect him.” She paused. “But I agree. You take Harry out tomorrow, and come back around teatime.” She took a sip of Remus’s drink, and got up to leave to room. “You can use the spare room by the way.” She said with a smile. “The spare room?” Sirius asked surprised. “I thought we were going home for the night.” “Me too.” Remus said as surprised as Sirius. Lily got a michived smile on her lips. “Harry’s going to wake up at 6 am, if not earlier. You need to feed him, dress him, change his diaper, and entertain him for nearly nine hours, and make sure he gets his naps. You think you can manage that boys?” Her michived smug was still on her lips when they nodded. She said goodnight to them and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. Sirius and Remus looked terrified at each other. “Mate.. What have we gotten ourselves into this time?” Sirius asked Remus with a horrifying look. “I have no idea Pads. No idea.”

******

Sirius stormed inside the house at Godric’s Hollow. His head was slightly spinning from all the air that had blown him in the face since number twelve Grimmauld Place. He saw the door was wide open, and some of the first floor windows were broken. He ran inside, his heart beating rapidly. “Prongs!” He yelled. No answer. “James!” He tried again. He walked inside the living room. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out, but it was still beating rapidly. He slowly walked over to his friend, sat down and put his head in his lab. “Prongs. Wake up.” He said as he brushed some of his hair aside. “Prongs, mate, we’re not fourteen year olds anymore. Stop pranking me. Wake up.” No response. His eyes was closed, and he was starting to get cold. “It’s not fun anymore, James. Please, wake up.” Sirius took off his own jacket and placed it over James. He tried not to cry, he really did, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he could feel the salty tears on his tongue, and when he tried to speak, his words were muffled between sobs. “James.. Please. You are my best friend. My brother. Come back. I beg you.” He chuckled halfhearted. “You know Black’s doesn’t beg.” He lent over him and cried. When the tears got lighter, he sat up straight again and dried his cheeks. Once again he gently stroke some of his dark hair aside. His surroundings caught up to him. He could hear someone cry. At first he didn’t understand it. But then he remembered Harry. And Lily. Where were they anyway? “I’m going to leave you for a bit. I’ll come back for you. Alright?” Sirius gently removed James head from his lab. He got up on his shaking legs, and headed after the crying. The sound let to Harry’s room, and once more, he felt his heart get ripped out. Harry was in his crib crying his eyes out. And Lily.. Lily was laying on the floor in front of the crib. Her skin was pale, her red hair spread out like a halo around her head. Sirius got down on the floor beside her head, stroking her hair away from her face. “Lily, Harry’s crying. Can’t you hear?” She too, was completely lifeless. “Lily wake up. Your husband and son needs you. Lily. Lily Flower?” Sirius eyes was stinging because he was holding back tears. He tried with all his might, but tears folded over his cheeks again. He didn’t have time to cry, as he stood up and looked down at Harry. “Paddy.” He cried out, and stretched his arms out to him. Sirius took Harry up in his arms, pressing his shaking body against him and rocked him from side to side to make him stop crying. “It's going to be alright, Harry. It’s going to be alright.” He didn’t know if he was trying to comfort himself or Harry. Maybe both. “Uncle Moony is gonna be here soon.”

******

**Trigger warning**

Sirius hated to cry, he had always been punished for doing such a human thing like crying. He had always been told that “Blacks don’t cry, that’s a sight of weakness.” His so called mom had even used the The Cruciatus Curse on him several times. She had been ashamed of his son, not only was he the only Gryffindor in the Black family, but now he also had the audacity to cry after just one slap. That was the first time his mother had used Crucio on him. He still had the scars and every time he looked at them he could feel the pain travel through his body, his skin ripping from the many curses thrown at him. He could still remember his mothers angry voice telling that she’d give him something to cry about. It started happening a lot after that day, at least once a week. He had started to get used to the pain, and he believed it when they would tell him he deserved it, said that maybe the pain would make him think clear, and at least try and honor the family. They even asked Reg if he couldn't do it, since he was so skilled in the Dark Arts. Of course Reg had refused, he might have been stupid for joining the Dark Side, but he was not like Sirius. A blood traitor. He followed every little rule his parents made. Honored the family a great deal, and he did not go against his own family, a thing Sirius also got punished for. Everything could get him a punishment. That was until he moved in with the Potter’s.

The Potter’s had made him feel like he had a family for the first time in his life. If he did something wrong, they just simply said ‘Try again’ with a warm smile. They were always there to catch him when he fell. It was bad in the start, every time he made a mistake he would lower his head and wait for a hit or a hex. They never came. He remembered their reaction the first time he did it. Mrs Potter had asked what he was doing, and he had just looked up at her, and asked her if she didn’t need to punish him. It led to a lot of gasps, and mrs Potter had drawn him into a motherly embrace. They were all shocked, even James didn’t know what his mum was doing to him. He learned fast. There was nothing to fear at the Potter’s. Maybe except his mother if you did something to the food, but still then she wouldn’t hit you or curse you. You’ll maybe be sent to do the dishes without magic, but that was it.

He had been insecure about his scars when James had found out, and it resulted in that he had closed himself off to his friends. James was of course the first one to talk to him. He had told him that he didn’t have to hide. They all loved and supported him. They all wanted him to get through it, to be happy and accept that it was a part of him, but that it wasn’t his fault that his skin was scared. Sirius had wanted to disagree, say that he deserved it all, that he was a disappointment to all of them. James of course, wouldn’t have any of it and tucked him in for the night. 

Peter was the second who came to talk to him. Peter was never good at talking. He could never get the right words out, even though he tried. That evening, Sirius cried for the first time in years. He didn’t remember much from that night. He mostly only remembered soaking Peters shirt, and then waking up cuddled up close to the other boy feeling safer than he had felt in years. 

Remus sought him out a long time after the others. Sirius had asked him about it later on. Remus had just shrugged, and told him that some things were better off never told. At the time Remus wasn’t all happy about having to talk, to either Sirius or the two others. Remus had called them all into the room, saying that he needed some more people in the room to be able to comfort Sirius properly. That was not the reason. They were all huddled together on Remus bed, Remus sitting on the red and gold carpet that covered the floor in the dorm. It was a long time before anyone dared to move or speak, until James mustered up some courage to break the silence. Sirius remembered it like it was yesterday. James had reached down to where Remus was sitting on the ground and had said, “You alright mate? It doesn’t look like you’re here to tell Sirius something, but here to tell us something.” Remus had sighed, but did no effort to talk as he stood up. He also didn’t say anything as he was taking of his shirt, to reveal a dozen of nasty scars running down his torso. Remus had looked into Sirius eyes and told him “I thought I’d show you my scars to make you feel better. To show you that you are not the only one with flaws. That none of those scars are you own fault, just like none of mine is.” They had all just started staring to the point where Remus had become insecure about the scars, and was about to take his shirt back on. Sirius stopped him, asked him to come closer, and asked where the scars had come from. At that Remus started crying, and explained through sobs what had happened to him when he was 4 years old, and how everytime he turned, he hurt himself and woke up with terrible injuries. He also told them that he had expected them to be disgusted with him, or scared. Because if he turned with them around, he would certainly kill them.The three boys had just tucked Remus in, and fallen asleep in one big pile. After that day Sirius tended to sleep in one of the other boys beds. The loneliness of sleeping in your own bed was too much, and the others were happy to share their company. He mostly woke up in Remus bed though.

Remus had been there for him. Like he was now, here at the funeral. Harry was sleeping in his pram. Peter was in control of the pram at the moment, because Sirius really couldn’t look at Harry right now without being reminded of James. The Ministry had let him attend the funeral before sending him to Azkaban. It wasn’t Sirius who had killed them, but ‘guilty until proven innocent’ was apparently the Ministry's motto. That was what the Wizarding world did when it came to criminals. When the funeral was over, they were told that if they wanted to attend the wake, they had to apparate to The Leaky Cauldron. Those who couldn’t come, came over to Remus, Sirius and Peter to pay their condolences. It was random people, people whose lives Lily and James had touched. Old classmates, nabors at Godric's Hollow, even teachers. “They were so nice, Lily and James. They seemed so happy all the time. It looked like they were on cloud nine when they got little Harry there..” The elderly couple who stood before the three men paused, before saying. “I’m terribly sorry for your loss.” They turned away and left, sadness painted on their faces. “Hello boys.” An all too familiar voice said to them. Remus lit up in a smile. “Professor McGonagall.” He said happily. “It’s nice to see you again Professor.” Sirius said with a worm smile. Their smiles faded, as they remembered the still ongoing event. “I offer my condolences, boys. I’m so sorry for your loss. I remember how close you were in school. I remember it as it were yesterday..” She trailed off, remembering all the times she’d given them detencion for pulling pranks. McGonagall shook her head, and turned towards Peter. “Mr. Pettigrew, can I have a look at him?” She said pointing towards Harry. Peter nodded, and let her come closer. When she saw him, she instantly covered her mouth in shock. “He looks so much like them.” She mumbled. She looked up at the three of them. “What are you going to do with..”She gestured to the boy in the pram. “Harry.” Sirius said. “He’s staying with Remus til I get out of Azkaban.” He shrugged. “Dumbledore suggested he was to stay with Lily’s sister, but I am his Godfather, so I’m the one to decide where he’s going.” A slight smile cribled on her lips. “Wise choice.” McGonagall turned to look at them. “Mr. Lupin, Mr, Black, Mr. Pettigrew. I have to go back to Hogwarts. I still have classes to teach.” She said her farewells, and aparated away. Short after McGonagall had left, the food were being served. The boys sat down at the table on one of the first tables. They were those who were closest to Lily and James who were still alive to this day. Sirius mouth felt dry. “I feel like I should say something.” He whispered to Remus and Peter. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do it, Sirius.” “And we wouldn’t want to see you have a breakdown in the middle of your speech.” Sirius nodded, what they said was pretty true. He looked around the room, looking at the people who had come. He seriously had not expected Lily’s muggle sister and her husband to be here. His eyes continued to roam the room and he saw a face that woke anger in him deep down. 

Adrian Bell. There he was, sitting peacefully at his spot, chatting with some random witch. He was the guy Sirius had switched his position as secret-keeper with, when Lily and James went into hiding. He was also the guy who had gotten Sirius thrown in jail. He had been a good friend of theirs in school. He was not part of the inner circle, but he was still close. Dumbledore was the only one who knew they had switched and he had testified for Sirius in court. Of course that didn’t keep him out of prison. Everyone thought that it was Sirius who had killed the thirteen Muggles. Adrian had done it, it was actually pretty clever what he had done. When Sirius had gone out to confront him, Adrian had cast the Confringo spell on a gas pipe, killing the muggles and injuring himself in the proces. The clever part about it was that he had gotten himself injured, that way it was easier to frame the crime on Sirius. 

Remus was holding Sirius back, so he couldn’t get to Adrian. “Mate, stop. It’s not gonna do you any good to attack him here.” Sirius sat back in his seat and tried to relax. “You guys better get me out of jail.” He said to his friends.


End file.
